mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikori Soh
|caption1 = |username = Delta#2896|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Permafrost|age = 16|birthday = May 6th|gender = Male|height = 5' 11''|weight = 140lbs|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Sub-Zero|description = Tier 1}} Appearance General Appearance Hikori is a healthy boy with fair skin. He has a toned athletic core due to the extensive cardio workouts he liked to do before joining UA. Standing around 5'11 he is above average height, something he often teases his classmates who are on the smaller side. He usually has a smile on his face whether it's with a smug smirk or laughter from teasing and ribbing his classmate. Costumed Appearance Hikori in costume wears a black overall costume with white on his knee guards and bicep area. His costume is long sleeved and on the end he wears black fingerless gloves. He wears a mask that i see split vertically to look half white and half black. Personality Hikori's personality can be compared to much like his ice quirk, not cold but transparent, he's very upfront about his emotions and is at times brutally honest. He has a strong competitive nature and hates even the idea of losing at any time. He loves a challenge and will never back down, in fact often the best way to get him to do something is tell him he can't do it. He enjoys boasting in front of classmates and thrives on trash talk. Always willing to dive in and prove himself to anyone! Hikori lacks some self awareness when talking to other people, especially when teasing he will speak before he thinks. He loves to get a reaction out of people, the larger the reaction the more attention given to him. Character Background Hikori had a happy upbringing with both parents, as an only child he was often spoiled and told how great he was in his early years, this helped develop into a small superiority complex and gave him a large sense of pride. Growing up he always desired to be a hero, it was everything he wanted, not only saving people but getting the fame, being known by everyone and putting his quirk to good use. When he was around eleven Hikori had went to do some grocery shopping for his parents who were working late at the time. However during his shopping, a man attempted to rob the store. Hikori had immediately rushed to help, by using his ice quirk he was able to stop the criminal allowing the shopkeeper enough time to knock him out. It felt great, finally he could show off his quirk. For the next few weeks he was praised for his bravery and local newspapers would for a few days consistently create articles based on him. This was perfect, he had finally got the attention he deserved. He made a vow to himself to become a hero and gain his heroic license, this way he could become even more prominent and show that he deserved every bit of praise he got Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. They can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Determined to always win # Aggressive fighter # Brutally honest Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Sub-Zero Hikori is able to lower the temperature of surrounding water vapor in the air turning it into solid ice. He is able to manipulate the ice he generates, allowing him to create multiple uses for the ice such as creating an ice wall to use as a shield and creating tiny ice bullet-like projectiles. However to create the ice wall he has to make a motion of moving his hand upward to symbolize the ice rising from ground first and to create the ice projectiles he must create a kneading motion with his fingers. Some downsides of the quirk include, the ice is incredibly fragile and will also instantly shatter when exposed to any sound-based attacks, made either by quirk, device or loud frequencies. Also when using his quirk the air around him becomes somewhat frigid and cold as well as his eyes begin to glow a blue color. Quirk Cost '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive